


Don't think I'm happy cause I smile when you see me out.

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Ahsoka and Qui Gon are an awesome team, An AU where the dream team arent Jedi but force sensitive, Angst with a Happy Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Palpatine is still very much a sith lord, Qui Gon Jinn and his relationship to the jedi code, Senat AU, alien disaster erik lehnsherr, assassins erik and charles, cannot believe i wrote this in a public library, i did it for cookies, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: A Senat Au I wrote for cookiesWhere Obi Wan Kenobi an highly skilled SenatorAnakin, still the chosen one to bring balance to the force, his consort I mean  councellor *gay panic*Qui Gon Jinn has regretsTM  and secrets uwuAhsoka getting adopted away from being Qui Gons padawanErik Lehnsherr is basically Erik just being able to use the force
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui Gon Jinn & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Challenges in need to be met

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to live cause of a cosplay sketch of Senator Kenobi,I put into my whats app story.  
> Cosplay is still work in progress, well the con is in summer uwu,
> 
> Basically I got bribed to write this with the promise of 3 packs of American styled Aldi cookies and Options mint hot chocolate.  
> yes I know Obi wan is not from Mandalore.  
> But the character has at least in the clone wars a special relationship to Mandalore and its my favourite planet besides Coruscant and Jakku.  
> Besides I truly think that Stejow, Obi Wans place of birth, would fall under the justification of Coruscant hence they wouldn't have their own Senator.  
> The age gap between Anakin and Obi Wan isn't like in cannon. Anakin age is actually guessed in this story because Shmi died a long time ago…bit like Reys parents really here. Gosh I love Rey drool........  
> Since all the sources I've consulted about the name of Obi Wans father ended up with the result Qui Gon, I had to come up with my own name yay, Dx
> 
> cherik will be a thing in the next chapters 
> 
> thx for reading

_I don't know about days gone._

_But round here nobody lives twice._

_When you’re gone,your gone,without no bye,_

Family Ed Sheeran x P Money 

The young Senator of Mandalore stepped with a raised head and an sufficient smile on board the Nubian, dignified. He was the youngest member of an noble family to ever be announced Senator but his incredible talent as negotiator was what the war torn galaxy needed.

Alderaan was a neat Planet. _Very civilized with its modern architecture._ Senator Kenobi enjoyed the time alone in the archives in the cloud city. As well as one trip down to the Lake Thun at sundown after a long day in the senate. The castle had shone bright white in the distance surrounded by lilac and burning orange clouds, which made the ice crystalline clear water illuminate inflamed. Obi Wan swore he would take Anakin here as he skimmed a crystal from the ground into the water. Just that the stone didn't skim, it dissolved into a sparkling cloud. The water wasn't what it appeared, which reminded the senator of the people he worked with.

Bail was one of those. Playing all nice and good in the spotlights, married never had a scratch on that image. But behind curtains he was a two faced liar, who not only cheated on his wife, lavender wedding no less, but also on the Royal high court. Senator Organa was in league with the Family Antilles who wanted an end to the monarchy. He had made his advances clear to Obi Wan once they were private. Yet the Mandalorian who was somewhat attached to the concept of royalty pushed him softy away reminding him that “His responsibilities laid with the interest of Mandalore not Alderaan”. Equally smooth he had removed Bails hand which lingered on his hips. _My main responsibility laid waiting on a toydarian green sofa in Coruscant with a pout on his glossy lips_

He could almost touch him, so vivid was this memory. Bail laughed away being refused with calling the Madalorian senator an inexperienced child who needs some taming, in his thoughts but Obi Wan still was able to read him like he had said it out loud

It was a 16 hour flight from Alderaan to Coruscant.

The only thing giving him rest was the knowledge that he would be reunited soon with his dear one.

Obi Wan anticipated flying.

Despised it

Ever since a crash landing on Tatooine, where his mother and half of the crew had lost their lives, he had mild panic attacks boarding a ship.

The time on Tatooine hadn't been all too bad. For he was found stumbling in the ruins of Mos Arrakeen where his escape pod had crashed, by a local boy.

Anakin was like an angel of Iego, his presence was bright, probably cause Obi Wan had been delusional from dehydration and a concussion.

Originally the slave had planned to visit his mother’s grave in the ruins on her life day, rare occasion where he was allowed to leave the palace.

He belonged to Gardulla the Hutt, a slave keeper who showed ever so often a pinch of humanity and mercy towards her slaves. At least to those who were willing enough to be part in pod races? Anakin was part of the tech crew, fixed usually the pods, and earned one or two Truguts from rival crews.

Anakin had stabilised the stranger he found in the dunes, before beginning to raid the escape pod for some expensive parts. Better he take advantage of that wreckage than the greedy Javas.

Obi Wan had faint memories of being tucked on a speeder seat next to a lot of electronic parts and transported through the sands.

It took him at least a day to gain back concussion and was able to talk to the person who rescued him. Anakin had hit him in his small hut. There was an unknown aura connecting them from the very first talk. Jedi would have called it the force bonding them. But Obi Wan didn't believe in the force nor did Anakin know about it. Both werent aware that they were gifted with that almighty presence. The force was strong in both of them and if the Jedi council would have found them well, their story would have been different.

Obi Wan had been found as a baby by Qui Gon Jinn but his family had threaten to burn down the Jedi temple if they take their only son. Then Owen had been born and had been taken by the Jedi. Died within a week after being knighted….

The senator’s son had made a pact with the slave; if he managed to contact his father he would give him freedom.

Obi Wan didn't know how Anakin had managed to override systems but he had. But when his father and a delegation of the finest guards had arrived outside the palace he had kissed Anakin out of gratitude and overwhelmed with joy. 

Senator Evva Kenobi was happy to be reunited with his son and would have paid an even higher price for the man who made this happen.

Anakin was a free man but decided to stay with Obi Wan.

Those nights in the desert had forged a profound bond.

But the days of the court in Mandalore had made them lovers eventually.

They would have been married already if it wasn't for an ancient law which forbade Senators or royal representatives to get married during their term as representative. Despite the scandal of marrying an off worlder and ex-slave not to mention…

Sometimes Obi Wan caught himself counting the days till the end of this status. Imagining how he would grab Anakin and run away with him to a planet far away from the civilized worlds where no-one knew their names. Jakku. Malastare. Iego. Even Naboo for kriffs sake.

The landing was smooth but Obi Wan had a bad feeling about leaving the ship the moment they had entered the orbit and it had only worsened once they had landed near the senate complex.

The Senator who wore informal clothes had ordered his guards to lead the way.

This might just have saved his life. The moment Correlius and Fantine had stepped into outside they were shot down by a thermal explosion.

Obi Wan had been unaware but he had managed to shield himself away with the force from the explosion.

A Jedi escort had been sent and brought the senator safely to his apartment.

The Jedi council had decided Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano to assign the mission of protection.

The Jedi Master had felt nothing but serenity when he was assigned to this mission. Qui Gon had known the Senators mother very well. Almost enough to make him become on of the fallen but then there had been Evva. Qui Gon returned to the temple and locked himself in meditation for 10 months before returning to Mandalore on a mission to gather force sensitive children. It had been the first time he had seen his eyes in another person.

Attachment was forbidden.

It was against the code

It leads to the dark side.

But the force was so alive in this child he had to train him and raise him.

The senator would have loved to publicly execute him for daring to demand to take away his son. _His son._

Senator Kenobi had only shared a brief embrace with the person he held dear, for they couldn't be as open as they wished in front of the two Jedi.

Obi Wan felt unsettled by the master’s presence. He had felt like his mother had entered the room, Anakin had to catch him, looking concerned at him.

Whereas Anakin had immediately bonded with Ahsoka. The counsellor which was his official title had taken the Padawan aside to gather some background information about her master. Of course Anakin had felt that familiar pattern in the force.

“We advise you not to leave your quarters Senator and only to send out people you trust to run errands for you. It’s possible that someone might try to poison you too. We take care of your security.”

“Surely I will be allowed to leave my quarters to attend the senate’s debates?” “I highly advice against it. Only with a Jedi escort.”

Qui Gon couldn't hide a pleasant smile the more he got acquainted with the Senator. Anakin had to calm his thoughts for he felt an utterly ridiculous amount of jealousy entering him. Obi Wan got up placing a hand upon his lovers shoulder, which made him relax within a second, “This is understandable but highly anticipated by the senate. I truly hope this matter will be dealt with quickly. If you would excuse me I will retreat to my quarters.”

“Master did you feel that disturbance in the force too?” blurted Ahsoka out wide eyed when they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those chapter notes belong here ufff 
> 
> a little thing that happend while writing xD
> 
> Why are so many outer rim planets are filled with sand, I can hear force ghost Anakin pestering me, looking over my shoulder, with a lecture about how terrible sand is and that it shouldn't be the hide out for him and his lover.  
> Thanks force ghost dad I will keep that in mind  
> Ahsoka force ghost over my shoulder suggesting building sandcastles and Obi Wan is snickering at an enraged scandalised Anakin.


	2. I've had serious madness’s where I've nearly disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission assigned to an assasin not unknown to the force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya 
> 
> Just to make sure   
> Charles is refered to Cherie
> 
> check out the usual crack thing at the end chapter notes

_See I just want you to take a second, hear me out._

_Don't think I'm happy cause I smile when you see me out._

_I've had serious madnesses where I've nearly disappeared,_

_Oh I'm begging Lord to save me and let me go,_

_To see my family,_

_And keep it inside,_

_Dry eyes, while my brother weeps._

_Save my soul,_

_Please Father let me go._

_Keep me safe, as my mother sleeps._

_Family Ed Sheeran and P Money_

Erik Lehnsherr had known of the force. He had known that it flown through all the creatures that lived and planets. He had known that it was strong in him without having learned to use it properly.

The young coreelian had been a Padawan once himself. Rage controlled him in a fight and he was unbeaten in any combat he had fought in training. Pride wasn’t the way of the Jedi but his Master Yon Mino, an utapaun, aura was glowing golden trough their bond.

There hasn’t been a master prouder of his Padawan in the order by far. The council didn’t approve of their bond. Fearing it lead to the dark side for both of them if departed, they sent them on a calming mission to ease their bond on a force sensitive planet in the outer rim.

A milk run.

Just that the milk went sour.

Stormion

A peaceful planet.

Controlled by the children of the dark side

It was a suicide mission. Right from the start.

They had been ambushed right after their landing by a group of force users.

Master and Padawan had been separated. Erik had ended up in the forest surrounded by nothing but nightmares and the unsettling awareness of his own heartbeat.

Master Min had escaped unharmed believing his Padawan lost due to a vision informing the council about the presence of the dark side.

Erik had locked away himself in meditation, when the dark serpents had made him believe Yon had betrayed him.

Spiked the heart of the young Master with blindness when the serpents attacked disguised as friends.

Wakening the Padawan from his trance only to see how his Master was forced to the ground by a floating lightsaber which had stabbed him in the back cowardly.

The council was right Erik did fall. Taking revenge for his master and surviving lead to the warm embrace of the dark side.

Now 10 years later he was one of the galaxies deadliest and highly paid assassins. Smooth like a cat he killed them with the swift move of his blades.

On Stormion he had perfection his Trákata and expanded it by the telekinesis fight style which had taken the life of his master.

Nowadays he could life back to those days in the temple without regret.

He had Cherie now

An attachment he would never give up.

The holo pad flashed up before the noise of an incoming message.

Another unfortunate’s life in need to be taken.

A mere thousand aldeerranian credits just for responding to the message had been transferred. Whoever was the imitator truly wanted his attention. It had the signature of the palace but truly it reeked of someone else. Alas Erik wasn’t picky so he read the information’s eagerly while curling his lovers hair who was still sound asleep at his chest. Cherie was still recovering from a back injury from an earlier mission. The Clawdite was still in their humanoid form no being able to shift back due to the pain. Erik had used the force to heal his lover in the power of his abilities. Alas his movements wouldn’t be as swift anymore as they had been before his fall but at least he was still breathing. Hardly anyone survived a fall that high after being shot by a blaster. But Cherie’s survival instincts were incredible. Almost worthy of being called a Jedi, the coreelian snickered ever so often when they were on a mission.

The assassin signed deeply when he had finished reading the mission. An easy assassination of what the contractor dubbed a politicians pet. For a moment he wondered why the person even bothered with them. Politicians switched their pets like the moons changed. The only thing which encouraged him about this was the promise of half a million Energon Cubes when the mission was successful.

Cherie stirred underneath him with a grumpy noise before smuggling more into the nape of his neck.

_Half a million would be enough for us to settle properly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual things happening while i was writing :
> 
> Me: Lol Obi Wan has there ever been an Utapaun as a Jedi ?  
> Obi Wan: I think not…  
> Me: Well here we go  
> Yon Minos force ghost: You created me just to kill me off  
> Me: No why would you even think something like that *impales him with my floating 3 lightsaber*  
> Yon: well that’s just rude  
> Ahsoka and Anakin visibly impressed by the floating lightsaber trick leave to try that skill  
> Erik Lehnsherr force ghost: Really son can’t you give me at least once a happy background story?  
> Me: Sorry dad2  
> Charles force ghost: Really you changed my name because it was too normal? What about Erik!?  
> Me: sorry dad3  
> Me: hey do you guys think Yokasta Nu encouraged Jedi Master to fall when the statues where uneven in the library?  
> Anakin and Ahsoka cracking up laughing  
> Obi Wan: growing pale like something suddenly hit him hard : I all makes sense now

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing that happend while writing xD
> 
> Why are so many outer rim planets are filled with sand, I can hear force ghost Anakin pestering me, looking over my shoulder, with a lecture about how terrible sand is and that it shouldn't be the hide out for him and his lover.  
> Thanks force ghost dad I will keep that in mind  
> Ahsoka force ghost over my shoulder suggesting building sandcastles and Obi Wan is snickering at an enraged scandalised Anakin.


End file.
